


S-Senpai?

by skepticallysighing



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Depression, F/M, Homicide, Insanity, Love, Lust, PTSD, Poisoning, Senpai, Trauma, Yandere, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people write a Yandere Simulator fanfiction, it covers the exciting and fun adventures of murdering your rivals! So you can have Senpai all to yourself!</p><p>Such a fun game.</p><p>Do you think Senpai's having fun? I don't know...how would you feel if everyone you loved died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senpai

_A boy with dark eyes and hair, unless you customise him. But why would you do that, he's perfect. He seems a bit neutral, I mean, his name's Taro Yamada._

_Early on, he was a lot better off. An introverted boy who loved nature, not too popular but certainly not shy. An average student with average grades._

_He attended the Gardening Club a long time ago with[a redhaired girl](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Witness-chan) and [a beautiful best friend](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Victim-chan). This beautiful best friend had greenish blonde hair, and she would talk to Senpai everyday as they worked. One day, as she was walking home, she was mysteriously murdered. The redhaired girl sent Taro a text warning him about some strange girl, but when Taro went to meet with her, she was gone. With his two friends gone, he left the gardening club._

_Taro himself is a loner. Though he's the hearthrob of many, he keeps to himself. The beautiful best friend's death permanently scarred his mind. 'However, he's very self concious. If he sees all these[nice young ladies](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Rivals) getting paired off to different boys, he'll assume he's unattractive. When girls don't show up to school, he'll quickly think they're a delinquent. If girls show up dead after he's talked to them a few times, he'll assume he's cursed. Eitherway, he's become a loner due to his social anxieties and his inferiority complex._

_Everyone morning, he'll go to his locker and gather his stuff before he sits at the fountain, taking a moment to enjoy the weather. He doesn't gossip much anymore, and isn't aware that he acts like Kuu. He'll walk to his class with Mrs. Kanon, sitting in the third row, third collumn._

Rivals

  1. _Senpai has an ideal of a dream girl. It's based on[a childhood friend](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Osana_Najimi) who is a tsundere. At a young age, this girl, Osana, was sweet and loving. She was gentle mannered and giggly and treated Senpai as an equal. Not as "Senpai"...as Taro. But then Osana became colder and ruder, a tsundere, and tried to act like a mature teenage girl. All of what Taro once adored about her was gone, except for lingering memories he had. Memories he couldn't part with. He thought about it so long, stood beneath the cherry tree and thought about it so hard, he created [a tundra.](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Rival-chan) This tundra is the embodiment of what he loved about Osana. She does not react to anyone, not even Taro, just blindly exists there._
  2. _That Gardening Club girl, who you would call Victim-chan, once loved Senpai, but now she's dead._
  3. _There was a teacher, Kyo Nyu, a seductive substitute for Mrs. Kanon. She kept shoving her tits in people's faces, and I ran out of creativity for this one, so she was matchmade with Budo._
  4. _[Kokona](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Kokona_Haruka) is a popular girl, she hangs out with the big cliche in school, but she's very depressed. She has low self esteem and is nightly abused by her father. She dates an older man once a month for money to deal with her issues, but when she found Senpai, she began to feel love again. If she becomes Drama Club President, she'll talk to him after he seesonce of her plays. He never did realise how much she liked him, why she always ate lunch outside with him. At least...not until she was poisoned._
  5. _When Taro was running towards the unconcious body of Kokona, he tripped and stumbled, twisting his ankle. Once of the Rainbow girls found them, I think it was Koharu who got the substitute nurse,[Seku Shinasu](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Substitute_Nurse). After Kokona couldn't be revived, Taro went to the nurse for his twisted ankle, severely shocked about everything that had just happened. Over a while, they became close. This nurse, despite being a grown woman, had that gentle tenderness of the young Osana, while still having a sexy figure and a strong heart. It's such a pity what happened. I mean, when that cello case fell off the roof and broke her spinal cord...I mean, how mysterious..._
  6. _Senpai's sister...a sweet girl called[Shi Suta](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Senpai%27s_Sister) who was absolutely dedicated to him. She was always around him, bugging him, begging him to never date a girl so he'd always like her the very best. She disappeared one day, leaving no traces._
  7. _Now it's time for the childhood friend, Osana herself. Oddly enough, Taro always put up with her rude behaviour. But Osana had become this way to deal with her own insecurities about him. Sometimes, she'd stand at the roof and watch him in the plaza. He didn't even notice who pushed her off, only noticed it when the sickening crunch noise resounded._
  8. _[Now, I know she's not named, but let's call her Ryori.](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Cooking_Club_President) Ryori was the head of the cooking club, a delight girl with bright eyes and a heart as big as her breasts. When Kokona died, Ryori had examined the food and discovered the traces of poison. She knew all about food of course. But here is the flaw; Ryori didn't use gloves when she cooked. And when a knife turned up with the blood of Midori Gurin on it and Ryori's fingerprints....well. You can guess what the police did._
  9. _[Another name, let's call her Iru Ka.](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Swim_Team_Captain) Iru was Captain of the swim team, and attractive and fit girl, bright and cheerful. This bright cheerfulness attracted Taro's attention, as he saw a part of young Osana in her. Insecure about all these girls he liked dying, he was scared to open up to her. Probably best he didn't. Ironically, she drowned in the pool._
  10. _So, the[Delinquent](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Delinquent_Rival) has no name yet, but I'm convinced she'll be added really soon, so I'll update it then. A blonde girl, cocky and bold on the outside, but mentally damaged inside. She had a bad home life, and when she met Taro, he helped her cope. She opened up to him and spent time with him everyday. It's decent to mention that a girl named Saki disappeared, just like Shi Suta had. The Deliquent and Taro got on perfectly, falling in love true and hard, the only rival that _ really _won his heart. They made plans for ice cream, and she planned to confess. Then, without warning on friday, Shi entered school in a drunk state. She had a knife in her hand. The Delinquent had just opened her mouth to ask him to go out with her, when Saki sunk her knife into the poor girl's throat before sinking it into her own. Taro stood there, holding the Delinquent's hand, and screaming._
  11. _This is when Taro began to believe he was cursed, so he went to the only place he could think of. The Occult Club, a club about spells and curses. While there, he met a gentle girl named[Oka](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Oka_Ruto) -This part is more based on my own cannon since I watched Donnie Darko recently- ...Oka was the leader, and a schizophernic. She founded the Occult Club to soothe the demons in her mind, and it surprisingly worked. Everyone knew about it in the club, and they used the club to help her cope. Sometimes, (in the spirit of the Donnie Darko movie I watched recently), Oka would have episodes and remove the right eyes of many members, so they were forced to cover it up. Whenever Taro came, everyone would stop trying to work on this ritual and instead go back to casually reading while Oka stood shakily in the centre of the pentagram, where she couldn't really hear the spirits. As soon as someone found out, rumours began to spread at wildfire rate about what a weirdo she was and how she talked to voices in her head. Her club tried to protect her, but they couldn't protect her from the ruthless bullying of the rainbow guys and rainbow girls. Eventually, Taro heard the rumours distorted, to the point where Oka also stalked Inkyu and Sakyu so she could sacrafice them. He was shocked, telling her she was creepy and to leave him alone. Oka took her life after this, hanging herself in the very centre of the Occult Club. Taro was permanently damaged, believing he caused her death and becoming broken inside_



Do you see how the game might be if you look at it from Senpai's perspective? All he wanted was to love someone, to truely have someone in his life. But a murderer keeps ruining his life, piece by piece. Do you see how Senpai could develop this personality complex? This social anxiety? This Post-traumatic stress disorder?

This really is a horror game.

Oh, and there's one last sentence:

12.  _A girl approaches Taro, who is curled up at the cherry tree behind the school. She quietly kneels down beside him, and she said this:_

_"You make me feel something. Desire, longing, yearning, craving. Senpai, I've liked you and I always will. You make me understand what it means to be human, to live. I don't care about anything else in the world, just you. The world has always been grey, and you're the only colour in it. I...I love you."_

_Senpai was so touched by this, this love, he accepted this girl. He promised he'd always love her and protect her. This colour in his grey grey world._

_Yandere-chan gets her happy ending._


	2. Victim-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro attended the Gardening Club a long time ago with Moku and Higai. Higai had greenish blonde hair, and she would talk to Taro everyday as they worked. One day, as she was walking home, she was mysteriously murdered. Moku sent Taro a text warning him about some strange girl, but when Taro went to meet with her, she had been arrested. With his two friends gone, he left the gardening club.

This...is Higai Sha.  
  
A girl with light green eyes and blondish green hair. You don't see her around the school if you play the game, as she was never fully implemented, but her story is still worth telling.  
  
She was a very sweet girl, earnest and gentle in her mannerisms. One day, after school, she decided to attend the Gardening Club. The only boy there looked up and smiled softly at her, tilting his head.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi there~" she responded, approaching him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Taro. Taro Y-Yamada," he responded, kneeled down and planting flowers.  
  
The two got along fantastically and spent the entire time together. They repeated it every week, beaming and flirting with each other. Even Higai's best friend, Moku Geki, agreed that they were cute together.  
  
That girl is talking to Senpai...thought Ayano as she watched from the far corner of the club. And that, is unacceptable.  
  
What was to be done?  
  
Well, firstly there was the matter of getting rid of the girl, but how?  
  
Maybe she'd spread nasty rumours until the entire school hated that girl, Higai was her name? Maybe then she'd stay home from school and commit suicide. But no...Senpai would go home and give her homework, standing beside her, and really, Ayano had no truthful rumour to start.  
  
What if...she stalked Higai until she caught the girl breaking the school rules, then report her, and get her expelled?No no, that wouldn't work. Higai was a good girl.  
  
She...could commit murder. And plant the evidence on Higai...to frame her and get her arrested...  
  
She could stalk Higai and find out if she likes any other boys, then set her up with that boy so Senpai would be left alone.  
  
All of those methods were ones she would try out later, but as for now, she'd perform the most simple method of execution. This one didn't need a lot of effort. It was just...  
  
More...  
  
Direct.  
  
As Higai began to walk to gardening club with Moku, she didn't even notice Ayano running up behind her. When she heard the steps close enough, she turned back. It only took seconds to see that Ayano had a knife in her hand. Higai rose her hands sharply to defend herself.  
  
"Hey! What are you-"  
  
The knife went into her body and she collapsed quickly, head hitting the ground, a circle of blood flooding around her.  
  
"Oh my god! This can't be happening!" cried out Moku, freezing up and staring down at Higai and Ayano.  
  
Oh, yes. This is when Ayano learned you should never kill someone when there's a witness around.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Moku as she ran away, grabbing her phone and beginning to dial numbers messily, 911 first. She brought the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hello, this is Akedemi City Police Department, what is your pr-"  
  
"THERE'S A SERIAL KILLER IN MY SCHOOL, SHE JUST MURDERED MY FRIEND AN-"  
  
I don't think we need to hear anymore.  
  
Ayano knew she had a limited times until the cops arrived.  
  
She knew she'd be arrested, biting her lip, before it hit her:  
  
They could only perform an arrest if there was evidence of murder. Or...what if Ayano made it seem a murder never actually took place?!  
  
She grabbed Higai's leg and began to pull her along, blood spilling out behind her. The corpse's head flopped around on the ground as she was tugged along.  
  
Where would you put a body like this one?  
  
In the incinerator of course~!  
  
(Japanese schools have incinerators instead of janitors, the students toss away their garbage there for clean up.)  
  
She picked up the mop beside the bucket, which was used for cleaning vomit. There was one for the rooftop, and one near the incinerator. So handy they kept it near, she thought, as she mopped up all of Higai's blood.  
  
She dipped it in the bucket and wondered for a second if there was any more blood she had forgotten. She closed her eyes and went̀ ҉into Y̴a̕nde̶r͝e̵ ͘V̕isi͡o҉n.̕ ̀Th̢ęr͏e͜, righ̢t̴ b͢e̢hi̡nd ͏her̀,͡ ͡w͟as ̷á ̵s̕plat͡te̷r̡ of ̕bl҉ood͟, ̛going͘ o̸r͘a͢nge in͜ h̀ęr ̴Ýa̛n҉dęre ̵Vis̢ion ̛m̸o͝d́e͏. S̕he̡ ̶ope͢n̵e̵d̨ ̀h̨er eyes and was free of Yandere Vision once more.  
  
She hummed softly, careful not to step in pools of blood to avoid the bloody footprints.  
  
Once the blood was finished off, she stripped out of her uniform and into the local spare uniform, all clean and dandy, setting the dirty one in the incinerator with Higai's body. She thought to herself how odd it seemed to have a spare uniform. In the future, shouldn't she have to steal a clean uniform from a girl as she bathes? She also pondered whether it was smart to change in the open.  
  
Whatever. A clean uniform is a clean uniform.  
  
She pulled out her knife from her pocket, tucking it away in the incinerator. And...burn! She turned it on and stepped back, grinning brightly. The evidence is literally going up in smoke.  
  
All she had to do now was try not to commit any more murders until the police arrived...  
  
 _The police arrived at school and informed the teachers that a murder had taken place on school grounds. The police stated that they believed the criminal to still be in the school.  
  
The students were to remain in their classes until the investigation was complete. The school's on lockdown, because there might be a murderer running around on campus.  
  
The police found no evidence of a murder on school grounds. Without evidence of anything, the police can't take any action of course.  
  
Afterwards, the students are sent home for the day._  
  
Taro himself received a rather odd text from Moku.  
  
[THIS GIRL KILLED HIGAI I'M SCARED KEEP AN EYE OUT 4 HER]  
  
A girl named Gaku Sei was walking out of school, she stopped by one of the trees to gather her things.  
  
Ayano had wondered what would happen should Moku be left alive. She suspected that the girl would avoid her, runaway should she see Ayano.  
  
Or maybe she'd stalk her until Ayano did another crime, reporting her and arresting her.  
  
Or maybe she'd spread rumours to let people know what kind of a person Ayano really was. That would damage her reputation. So therefore, it's a very good idea to eliminate witnesses...  
  
I can't quite explain how Ayano worked it out. But I can explain what happened next.  
  
 _The school day ended. Teachers walk around and shoo away those students choosing to linger. But while Mrs. Kanon was walking around outside, she found the corpse of a student named Gaku.  
  
Mrs. Kanon immediately let the other teachers know of what she discovered. The teachers agreed to call the police to report the corpse.  
  
The teachers informed their students that a murder had taken place, and instructed the students to remain at school and cooperate with the police so the killer would be found quickly.  
  
The police arrived, quickly finding the corpse and the weapon that was used to end her life.  
  
All students were required to give biometric information, and the police quickly linked the murder weapon to Moku Geki.  
  
Moku was arrested, and never got a chance to tell Taro what really happened._  
  
 **HEARTBROKEN**  
  
 _Taro attended the Gardening Club a long time ago with Moku and Higai. Higai had greenish blonde hair, and she would talk to Taro everyday as they worked. One day, as she was walking home, she was mysteriously murdered. Moku sent Taro a text warning him about some strange girl, but when Taro went to meet with her, she had been arrested. With his two friends gone, he left the gardening club._  
  
School atmosphere is 100%  
Senpai's sanity is 95%  
  
(Higai Sha (victim) = Victim-chan  
Moku Geki (witnessed) = Witness-chan  
Gaku Sei (student) = Student-chan)


	3. Rival-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Senpai has an ideal of a dream girl. It's based on a childhood friend who is a tsundere. At a young age, this girl, Osana, was sweet and loving. She was gentle mannered and giggly and treated Senpai as an equal. Not as "Senpai"...as Taro. But then Osana became colder and ruder, a tsundere, and tried to act like a mature teenage girl. All of what Taro once adored about her was gone, except for lingering memories he had. Memories he couldn't part with. He thought about it so long, stood beneath the cherry tree and thought about it so hard, he created a tundra.)

(Note: This was going to have a really cute ending, I swear. But I guess I just got a little...carried away..."  
  
Sometimes she watches him.  
  
Sometimes, when he doesn't even realise, she is there. She's been there since the very beginning.  
  
Am I speaking about Osana Najimi or of Yandere-chan? I have long since forgotten...but  when the moon is up there just right, I'm sure that's the only one who I could be speaking of.   
  
Then again, what if I'm wrong? What if she was never real?  
  
Osana walked with him to school on most days. When they were little, she'd turn to him with a bright smile and lightly shove his shoulder.  
  
"You're it!" she'd shriek before taking off running, giggling the whole way. Taro would laugh a bit and rush after her. What a sweet little thing she was...so much fun...  
  
Taro only noticed her one day, when he was going outside. Standing by the tree was a memory. Her hair was pulled up into small pigtails and her eyes were gentle and soft. She looked up and smiled brightly, waving.  
  
He moved forward. "Osana...?" he murmured softly.  
  
"What do you want?!" snapped Osana's tsundere voice, harsh and pissed, walking angrily past him. Senpai looked back at her for a moment, taking in the twintailed beauty before looking back. The girl beside the tree was gone.  
  
"Hmm...?" he lightly bit his lip. "How st...strange..."  
  
"What's strange?!" Osana exclaimed, eyes blazing.  
  
They didn't talk much, eating lunch together in the plaza. Senpai watched the rainbow boys shyly, secretly longing to go over and join their conversation. He hadn't much courage ever since Higai left the school. He then glanced at the rainbow girls.  
  
Yui Rio. He hadn't really talked to her, but people said that girl tortured animals for fun. What a sicko. The other girls, he didn't know that well. All of them were in the cooking club. Saki Miyu had sex with Budo Masuta outside the school, he had found the girl's bra laying around. Eugh...  
  
But Kokona Haruka...I...I mean wow~  
  
With her big purple curly pigtails...and her deep sweet eyes. She always did look so sad, Taro wanted to hold her close and murmur soft words of comfort. And there was the matter of those huge bouncy breasts...true, Taro was a gentleman, but no boy can resist a pair of tits. Well...except for the rainbow boys. They all acted pretty gay.  
  
(For maybe the fourth time this week, when I say that they're gay, I don't mean it as an insult. A stereotype, yes, Taro Yamada is stereotyping the boys. Please don't lose your shit in the comments.)  
  
And who was that by the tree?  
  
She had Kokona's face, a childish one, with rosy cheeks and a bright smile. She had small pigtails, like Osana once wore, with the same socks and scrunchies. And if you listened carefully, she'd call out for you. She'd say:  
  
"Taro Yamada! C-come on, there's an ice cream truck and you'll be late!"  
  
"Please hold my hand while we cross the street!"  
  
"I can't sleep, can I snuggle with you?"  
  
But when she went to bed, every night, she followed.  
  
"...and to think I..."  
"Did she kill them...?"  
"Was going to let you kill them."  
"I love you..."  
"Shhh..." the girl whispered, eyes wide, clutching her blankets close.  
  
The floorboards creaking would let her know where the creature was. The pitter patter. At first she thought it must be her parents getting a glass of water.  
  
At first she wasn't sure where it came from. But every night. It would crawl out. Sometimes it would crawl out from under the bed, sometimes from the closet. Sometimes it would already be in bed beside her. Sometimes it would be in the crack of the ceiling. Each time, before she got up, it would crawl back where it came from.  
  
She could it her. No longer sweet and delicate, lopsided and broken. Its hair was black now, tied behind it. Deep black eyes staring unblinkingly at her. Huge smile pushed on its face. On the edge of his bed, whispering to her. Whispering.  
  
 _"What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?"  
"I need this...salvation..."  
"For all who've seen God."  
"Please..."_  
"Shhh..." she begged.  
 _"Senpai, please...notice me..."  
"_S-shhh..."  
  
Then again, what if I'm wrong? What if she was never real?  
  
Am I speaking about Osana Najimi or of Yandere-chan? I have long since forgotten...but  when the moon is up there just right, I'm sure that's the only one who I could be speaking of.  
  
Sometimes, when she doesn't even realise, she is there. She's been there since the very beginning.  
  
Sometimes she watches her.  
  
  
   
  
School atmosphere is 100%  
Senpai's sanity is 95%  
  
  
  
  
  
 _(Senpai has an ideal of a dream girl. It's based on_[a childhood friend](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Osana_Najimi) who is a tsundere. At a young age, this girl, Osana, was sweet and loving. She was gentle mannered and giggly and treated Senpai as an equal. Not as "Senpai"...as Taro. But then Osana became colder and ruder, a tsundere, and tried to act like a mature teenage girl. All of what Taro once adored about her was gone, except for lingering memories he had. Memories he couldn't part with. He thought about it so long, stood beneath the cherry tree and thought about it so hard, he created [a tundra.](http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Rival-chan))


End file.
